oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Baboon Johnny
(Formerly) | occupation = Mechanic (Formerly) | residence = | alias = | epithet = |Yuzaishun}} | relatives = | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 23 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = October 20th | doriki = Unknown | height = 6'0" | weight = | dfbackcolor = #000000 | dftextcolor = #EC2C03 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} "Greasy Genius" is a formerly employed by the . After defecting for reasons unknown, Johnny simply travels around doing as he pleases with the usage of his many inventions. Appearance Gallery JohnnyApp1.png|Johnny's normal appearance. JohnnyApp2.jpg|A determined look. JohnnyApp3.jpg Personality Relationships Abilities Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Equipment * |Kamiyari|lit. "Weapon of God"}}: This armour is filled to the brim with unique gadgets to differ itself from other suits. These differences begin even from the appearance itself. This suit is much more different than the other suits Johnny has created in the past, using a different base template in order to fully maximize the usage of technology and its unique features. RAFIKI also looks rather unique when compared to other battle armours. It’s glaring opening actually act like traps in the right situation. In terms of features, the suit does have thrusters for flight, but Johnny seldom uses them with this suit. He instead utilizes the suits capabilities to create a heavily altered version of a magnetic field in order to let it stick to surfaces. The suit also contains 40L worth of a unique nylon-based shear-thinning adhesive, meaning it is completely solid until a shearing force is applied to it, in which case it becomes fluid. When exposed to oxygen, the fluid becomes like glue, able to stick anything to anything. The suit also has a generator, utilized solely to synthesize electricity, able to release small bolts or more commonly have the forearms and fists be surrounded in this electricity. This can be used to stun and harm opponents, proportional to each individuals level of sensitivity to electricity itself. Most likely RAFIKI' most revered ability is its echolocation. RAFIKI constantly sends out sound waves undetectable by human ears. These sound waves bounce back and using a unique algorithm Johnny devised, RAFIKI determines whether what it has detected is a threat. If it is, RAFIKI informs the wearer of said threat, allowing for the wearer to determine a way to avoid and/or counter the incoming threat. The suit also adorns a feature used in tandem with RAFIKI' echolocation is its neural interface. It is an absolutely phenomenal piece of technology, able to receive and transmit thoughts by converting them into electrical signals using an algorithm, all in just under a nanosecond. That in itself is phenomenal, as the speed at which all this occurs is actually faster than the time it takes for the brain to receive and transmit the signals themselves. However, this feature is still a prototype, and has been known to occasionally make mistakes. Quotes Trivia *The characters name comes from popular TV show, Boy Meets World'. Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Former Scientists Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users